Quidditch
Teams American National Quidditch Team The American National Quidditch Team are the national side of the United States of America. They have competed in the last two Quidditch World Cups. The U.S.A. has a basketball-style Team Special Move: named The Big Blue Drop. It is likely that his name derives from the diving (dropping) off of brooms involved at the end. First, Freydalei spins it atop his finger, shouting to his fellow Chasers, "Get ready, guys!" He passes the Quaffle immediately on to Green, who dribbles it back and forth on his broomstick for a few moments, then passes to Montz. Montz plays Keep Away with the other team's Chaser(s), laughing. She throws it to Freydelai, who throws it to Green, who scores by throwing the Quaffle in from behind the goalpost after diving off of his broomstick, while falling. Montz takes it and scores once again, the other team's Keeper diving off their broom, but failing to make the save. (20 Points) Appleby Arrows The Appleby Arrows are a Quidditch team from the North of England that plays in the British and Irish Quidditch League. Founded in 1612, the Arrow play in robes of pale blue, emblazoned with a silver arrow. The club's supporters old practice of shooting arrows into the air from their wands every time their Chasers scored was banned by the Department of Magical Games and Sports in 1894, when one of these weapons pierced the referee, Nugent Potts, through the nose. There is traditionally fierce rivalry between the Arros and the Wimbourne Wasps. Arrows fans agree that their team's most glorious hour was their 1932 defeat of the team who were then the European champions, the Vratsa Vultures, in a match that lasted sixteen days in conditions of dense fog and rain. Argentinian National Quidditch Team The Argentinian National Quidditch Team is the national quidditch team of Argentina. They have reached the quarter-finals of the Quidditch World Cup on many occasion. Australian Quidditch League The Australian Quidditch Team is the national Quidditch league of the Commonwealth of Australia. The teams in the league include: *Thundelarra Thunderers *Woollongong Warriors *Moutohora Macaws Australian National Quidditch Team The Australian National Quidditch Team is the national Quidditch that represents Australia in international tournaments. Team Special Move: First, the Team starts its TSM with Echunga leading Monteith, Hastings, and Whakkaarangapawarau, the Echunga and Monteith pass the Quaffle to each other with waves coming out of their brooms avoiding the passing Chaser, then Hastings has the quaffle and soes a serve into the hoop. Ballycastle Bats The Ballycastle Bats are a Quidditch team located in Northern Ireland, and are the second most successful team in the British and Irish Quidditch League, having one the title twenty-seven times. Their robes are black with scarlet bat bat logo. They have a famous mascot, Barny the Fruitbat, who is a also featured in Butterbeer advertisements. Banchory Bangers The Banchory Bangers were a Scottish Quidditch team noted for their poor skills and post-match parties. After a match against the Appleby Arrows in 1814, the Bangers allowed their Bludgers to zoom off into the night, and set out to capture a Hebridean Black to be their mascot. They were intercepted over Inverness by Ministry of Magic officials and forced to disband for flouting the regulations of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Tournaments All-Africa Cup The All-Africa Cup is a Quidditch competition played between teams from the African nations. The Gimbi Giant-Slayers have won the cup twice.